Memories of unforgotten times
by Kv's Neha
Summary: When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives mean the most to us we often find that it is those who instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand. The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement who cares


Heya friends! Here is a OS based purely on friendship. Purely DUO. Kv and dushyant...i knw u r shocked bin wt its nt bad in tryin something new! Right? My first attempt on DUO. Sorry for any mistakes. Specifically for my roo Dii!I mn daya'sgirl...dii hope u like it...u like kv and dushynat friendship na? Specifically for u!? Love uu!

Memories of unforgotten times.

"Today...today is the day...when my lyf changed forever...Today was the Day when..I met My friend..Sumtimes cared more than a mother...while scolded like a father..teased more than a sister...but irritated more than a brother though...bt the most imp thing...he loved me more than a lover..I got many relations from him...sumtimes a dad...sumtimes a brother..while sumtimes a best friend...we fight..we shout but whatever happens our..friendship is never broken...I Still remember how I all had started...

FLASHBACK...

" That was the day when we both were depressed..irritated...broken...our best friends had left us...all alone...no one besides us...in this world...it was really hard..but that day we found each other..."

A beautiful view...or the sky...wid the sea...the sea was silent...yt beautiful...pple wuld forget their pains...or they wuld come here...when they were all alone...

Two people...sitting on the rocks..strangers for each other...in the same situation though...silently starring at the sea...didn't speak a word wid each other...No one said anything to each other...y wuld they? They were strangers for each other then...

Time passed and one of them got up...wid moist eyez though...he got up and started walking...when they other one realized that..he had forgotten something...There was a batch...a CID batch...the other man picked it up...

Man: Excuse me...

The second man turned...wiped his tears which were flowing...uncontrollably from his eyes...

2nd Man: yes?

Man: yeh apka gir gaya tha...

While handling him the batch...the 2nd man checked hia pockets...His batch was not there...he looked at the secsecond man...and smiled lightly...He took the batch from his hand...

Man: thanx...

The other man started walking...when he heard...something...

2nd Man: Cid officer ho?

Man: Ha..

2nd Man: officer ho ya training le rahe ho?

Man: training le raha hun...

2nd Man: main bhi...nam kya hain tumhara? If u don't mind...

Man: nhi...kavin...I mn kv...mere dost...

And He stopped...his smiles faded away...the 2nd man,..saw pain...something which couldnt nt b explained In words...

Kv: sorry..ex friends...muzhe kv bulate the...Vaise...tumhara nam kya hain?

2nd man: Dushyant...bura na mano...cn i ask sthg?

Kv: ya sure..

Dushyant: Has ur friendship broke? Kisi se dosti tooti hain?

Kv looked at him...wid pain...wid moist eyez...he was hurt..in pain...

Dushyant: main samajta hun...jab dost apni dosti tod dete hain..it hurts...and agat koi missunderstanding ki wajah se ho., its horrible...

Kv: nhi samaj sakte tum...mujpe kya beet rahi hain...koi nhi samaj sakta...

Dushyant: jis insaan ke doston ne uss insaan ko chod dia ho...uska dard samajta hun..m to suffering from the same situation...kuch nhi kar paya...

Kv: oh...kitna ajeeb hai na...ek missunderstanding ki wajah se...itne saalon ki dosti..itne saalon ka trust..itne saalon ka pyaar.., ek hi pal main toot gaya...dard hota hain...taqleef hoti hain...evn if thy hate us...we cant hate them...

Dushyant: jaanta hun...uir samajta hun...itna aasan nhi hain...par its ur past...kuch dinno pehele..mere sath bhi hua tha ye...par I hv too move on hai na...lyf doesnt wait fr any1...

Kv: itna aasan nhi hain na...

Dushyant: dekho...zindagi hain yeh...kuch log hamare dil main reh sakte hain par hamari zindagi main nhi...samajna hoga na...aisa hi chalta raha na...taqleef tumhe hogi..na hi unko...Dard tumhe hoga..na unko..

kv: mushkil hain... mere sabse best friend haa broke our friendship...wo bhi ek misunderstanding ki wajah se...

Dushant: kv..jitna maine tumhe aaj jaana hain..I think u r strong...and tum yeh kar sakte ho...and main tumhara dard aur tqleef samajta hun...

Kv: u knw dushyant..tumse bat karke acha laga...aisa laga jaise apne dost se bat kar raha hun...

Dushyant: m glad...main tumhara dost nhi? We were stranger's bt now we r frndz...right?

A huge smiled appeared on kv's face...he had lost someone..but got someone more understanding than him...

FLASHBACK END

"This is how... our friendship had started..I knw its really weird...we became frndz...tht day.. bt today I knw tht we aren't jst frndz but share many more relations wid each other...the best one is a true friend...And today..I jst wwant to thank my best friend...Dushyant..for everything...he did for me...and today...our frifriendship has completed 10 years..."

The hall filled wid claps...Dushyant looked at kv...and smiled widely...he ran on the stage and huged kv tight...he too hugged dushyant back...Purvi and Ishita was...looking at them qhile smiliing widely...

"So this wwas how I got such a idiotic friend like kv! Our friendship deepened more when..."

FLASHBACK:

Two people sitting in the hall...Both of them were wearing white...ones eyes was moist...red and swollen..while the other was trying to console him...it seemed like...someone had passed away...A man came inside..The ssecond man went towards him...

Man: chacha...

Chacha: bat bol muzhe chacha! Dushyant teri wajah se hua hain ye sab! Jab se is ghar main aaya hain...pehele bhaiya...ab bhabhi chali gaye...main yaha bas...yeh kehne aaya tha...aaj se..tera mera rishta khatam hain...

And chacha left from there...over here dushyant was standing there...shocked...

Kv: dushyant...tu theek hain? Kuch toh bol!

Dushyant: kv...meri galti hain? M I badluck?

Kv: dushyant aisa nhi hai! Unpe dyan mat do! Tu .kuch toh kha le...pehele...subah se kuch nhi khaya hain...tabyaat kharab ho jaege...plss. juice toh le lo...

Dushyant: kv..I want her back...

Kv: dushyant..wo wapas nhi aa sakti...jaante ho na! Hum kuch nhi kar sakte dushyant...

Dushyant: meri mom..she left me...hamesha ke liye yeh duniya chodkar chali gaye wo...aisa kyun hota hain kv...hum jinsee itna pyaar karte they...leave us...kyun sab log muzhe blame kar rahe hain?

He looked at kv...hugged him tightly and started crying. Kv consoled him...he ran his hands through dushyants hair...and patted his back...this soothed him...after some soothing moments...they separated...

Kv: dushyant...thtas lyf dushyant they jst wanna blame sm1...isilie tuzhe blame kar rahe hain...I knw ur loss is huge...par..agar tum aise rooge toh aunty ko acha lagega kya? Nahi na?

Dushyant:(harshly) tum nhi samjhoge maa ko khona kya hain! Tum mhi samjhoge!

Kv smiled sadly...and took dushyant to the terrace...

Kv: shayad tumhe nhi pata...I m a orphan. Tune apne maa ke sath itne ache pal bitaye...itne yadien hain...par mera...I don't even know merii maa kaise thi...aur dushyant...jo hame chod dete hain na...iss duniya ko chod dete hain...they r besides us...unseen...unheard but always besides us..

Dushyant looked at him shockingly...wid moist eyes..he had hurted his best friend...kv was right...he didn't know abt his mom because kv never talked abt his family,...he looked at kv who was looking away with tears in his eyes...

Dushyant: m sorry kv...m really sry...

He hugged his best friend tightly...both of them cried...all their pains...out...after some soothing moments they separated...

Kv: chal kuch kha le..subah se kuch nhimkhaya hain...

Dushyant; tune bi kaha khaya hain? Juice pee leke so jate hain...

Kv: ha...

Both of them smiled...at each other...

"Ladies and gentlemen...so this was jst the start of our friendship...we lived together worked together...and even after our marriage we atill live happily wid...our beautiful wives...mine and Kv's friendship is really strong...especially after the incident which I told...kv..I promise u...my best friend! Whever happens our...friendship will neer change..."

They hugged each other again...but this time wid moist eyes...

"Kv...I think dushyant is my friend too"

"And dushyant kv is mine too"

Kv and dushyant looked at...them while smiling...all shared a hug...promising never to breal this precious relation...

 **A real friend is who walks in...when the rest of the...world walks out...Friends show their...love in times of trouble...not in happines...**

* * *

rooo Diii! Kaisa laga? Acha laga? Ya bura tha? Lovee uuu! Belated happy bday! Guys pls pl spls review! Thank u! And tu hain ki nhi 2 more reviews...my heart jst beats fr u...20 reviews..i hv updated...

thanx. Love u smiling...

bye. Tkcr.


End file.
